You and I Are a Gang of Losers
by VietAngel
Summary: A series of one-shots exploring better times in Fitz and Mellie's relationship, in no particular order.
1. Hello, I Love You

**Title:** You and I Are a Gang of Losers (1/?)  
 **Chapter Title:** Hello I Love You  
 **Author:** vietangel  
 **Paring:** Fitz/Mellie  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Summary:** Random moments from better times in Fitz and Mellie's relationship, in no particular order.

 **Author's Note:** I've been wanting to explore the early days of Mellie and Fitz more, but have no desire to write a true chapter fic at this point. Instead, I'll corral any one-shots that pop into my head here.

 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Fitz couldn't stop fidgeting as they stood at the door of the massive French chateau-style mansion. He wasn't nervous so much as bored and not at all interested in his father's attempts at setting him up with yet another daughter of a filthy rich father. The Grants were far from poor, but the Whitney family was old money rich. For a second he wondered if maybe she was as uninterested in this idea as he was, but then again she was probably like all the others—eager to marry well and play Donna Reed. He'd been expecting some pretty and polite Daughter of the American Revolution who dressed like Jackie-O. What he'd gotten instead was a brunette ball of energy with bare feet, ripped jeans, glasses, and a ratty old Sex Pistols shirt bounding down the stairs.

"Melody Vivienne Whitney, march back up those stairs right now and get dressed for dinner young lady! We have guests!" Catherine Whitney said as she took in her daughter's state of dress.

Fitz could barely believe his eyes. Dark mahogany hair against porcelain skin, the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, and an adorable chin dimple he had to fight the urge to kiss. The girl was absolutely stunning—a case study in contradiction. She had the face of a debutante, but he could tell she had a rebellious streak a mile wide.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grant, Fitzgerald…I apologize for my appearance," Mellie said as she continued her descent down the stairs and greeted each member of the Grant family. "I've been studying for my upcoming Comparative Government exam and lost track of time."

After warmly greeting his parents, she came to stand directly in front of Fitz. Looking up at him, she smiled brilliantly, offered her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Fitzgerald."

"It's nice to meet you too, Melody. Please, call me Fitz," he said as he took her proffered hand and kissed the back of it. She had the softest skin he'd ever felt and the most brilliant smile he'd ever laid his eyes on. Even in tattered clothes and no makeup she nearly took his breath away.

"Please, call me Mellie," she relied. She could feel a blush start to creep up the back of her neck.

"Mellie, dear. Please go get dressed for dinner. It's rude to keep out guests waiting," Richard Whitney said, breaking the silence.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I've studied my way into a raging headache and I still don't feel like I'm ready," turning to her father with a pout. "Would you mind terribly if I skipped dinner? You know I'm terrible company when my head hurts. Fitz could come up and help me finish studying while you, mom, and the Grants enjoy dinner."

Mr. Whitney looked like he wanted to protest, but he could never say no to his little girl. Sharing a look with Fitz's father, he also knew that it was a good idea for them to spend time alone if their plan was ever going to come to fruition. They seemed to like each other already, it wouldn't hurt to let them further explore those feelings.

"Alright, little darling. If Fitzgerald doesn't mind, I'm agreeable," he replied to his daughter. Fitz eagerly nodded his agreement. He hadn't been looking forward to this dinner anyway. The less time he spent with his father, the better; however, he did find Mellie intriguing. "I'll have dinner sent up for the two of you shortly."

"Thank you, daddy," Mellie said, bounding over to her father to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed Fitz's hand and tugged him toward the stairs. "Follow me, Fitz."

"You spoil her rotten, Richard," Catherine said with a shake of her head.

"You're good," Fitz said as he followed Mellie down the hallway. He had never set foot inside such a lavish and palatial estate. The walk down the hallway seemed to take forever, but they finally arrived at Mellie's private wing. She gave him a short tour before directing him to have a seat in her lounge area. He almost gasped at how grand it all was. Her bedroom was bigger than his entire apartment and her lounge was complete with a fully stocked bar.

"You have your father completely wrapped around your little finger."

"What can I say? Daddy loves his little girl," she replied with a smirk and a slightly bitter tone while she made her way over to the bar. "Loves her enough to sell her like cattle. Would you like a drink?"

"Scotch, neat, please."

With a nod she poured a glass of scotch for Fitz, a glass of water for herself, shook two aspirin from a bottle, and made her way over to the sofa where he was sitting. After handing him his glass, she plopped down at the opposite end and quickly downed the aspirin and her water.

"I wasn't kidding about the headache," she said with an exasperated sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest on the back of the sofa, revealing the elegant column of her long neck. "I'm sorry I'm turning out to be such poor company, but my head's killing me. You didn't look like you wanted to be there any more than I did so I took the liberty of bailing us both out. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind and I thank you for it. We cattle have to stick together, right?" he grinned. She cracked an eye open and offered up a small smile. "In fact, I believe I owe you one now. Come here, I think I can help you with that headache."

He patted the space beside him and waited for her to comply. While he was waiting, he cleared a space in the pile of notes and books that were strewn across the coffee table and sat his drink down. By the time he finished she was beside him. Taking her by the shoulders gently, he turned her so that her back was to him and began to massage from the base of her skull down to the nape of her neck. Fitz felt her body tense at first, but she soon relaxed into his touch. She let out a soft moan of relief as her pain started to ease and Fitz shifted uncomfortably at the sound. He was a young man, she was a beautiful young woman—he couldn't help but wonder if that's what she sounded like in bed.

"That feels wonderful. Thank you, Fitz."

"My pleasure, Mellie."

They were interrupted a few minutes later by a knock on the door. It was the butler bringing their dinner. They ate and he was impressed that she didn't try to pretend she didn't have an appetite. With Mellie's headache starting to subside she was much better company and they started to talk about music, movies, hobbies, favorite foods—anything they could think of. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and somewhere along the way he'd lost his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves. Before they knew it two hours had passed. Mellie had removed her glasses, curled up on her end of the sofa and peered at him from beneath heavy lids and thick, long lashes—the sight nearly took his breath away. She was so beautiful. Her vibrant blue eyes had darkened and he could tell she was on the cusp of sleep.

"I should go. I'm sure my parents are ready to head back home now," he said as he put his jacket and tie back on. "You should head to bed."

"I still have more studying to do. I'm just going to nap right here for a bit," she replied, snuggling further into the comfortable cushions. Fitz grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and spread it over her, tucking it around her shoulders to make sure she would remain warm and cozy. She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes. In the back of her mind she knew it was rude not to show her guest out, but she was too sleepy and comfortable to move or care about decorum.

"Goodnight, Mellie."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

Fitz couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he made his way back downstairs. Mellie's silly, infectious laugh was stuck in his head and he couldn't wait to hear it again.


	2. A Sinner Kissed an Angel

**Title:** You and I Are a Gang of Losers (2/?)  
 **Chapter Title:** A Sinner Kissed an Angel  
 **Chapter** **Rating:** M

"Looks like you're going to be next in line to take that walk down the aisle, Fitz," Mike said, patting his friend on the back. "She is exquisite."

Fitz nearly choked on his drink. He and Mellie had only been dating for six months. Hell, they hadn't even been intimate yet…which had to be some kind of record for Fitz. There had been lots of kissing and fondling, but that's as far as it went. She wasn't a virgin, but the only other man she'd ever been intimate with was her high school sweetheart whom she'd broken up with her freshman year in college and she wanted to take things slow. She would be starting her senior year in the fall.

Fitz followed Mike's eye over to the dance floor where Mellie seemed to be having the time of her life with Mike's grandfather. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her make the old man's night. She was stunning in her aqua colored silk chiffon dress—the deep v accentuating her long neck. It stopped just at the knee, showing off her long legs, and her hair fell in soft waves around her face. Her simple silver necklace and earrings matched the silver strappy heels that finished the look.

He'd invited her to be his date to Mike's wedding and it was the first time they'd be spending the night together. She'd flown all the way from Boston to Santa Barbara and arrived with only enough time to have a quick shower and get changed before they had to leave for the wedding ceremony. They could have stayed with his parents, but it was going to be awkward enough spending the night together for the first time without having his parents around. He wasn't expecting it and definitely wouldn't push her to do anything she wasn't ready for, but if she felt she wanted to take their relationship to the next level he wanted her to be comfortable. He'd been the perfect gentleman and offered her a separate room, but she'd refused. They'd fallen asleep together on her sofa or his many times. Sharing a bed shouldn't be much different, she'd explained.

Michael Preston was Fitz's best friend from high school and he'd married his high school sweetheart Cheryl Gallagher, who'd grown up next door to Fitz. He was happy that Mellie had agreed to accompany him—he thought it was time for him to meet his friends. He'd been nervous at first. They were a protective group—Mike, Cheryl, Thomas Rittenhouse, and Alicia Graham—they hadn't always taken to his girlfriends and Mellie was 7 years his junior. Surprisingly, all of them instantly loved her. He shouldn't have expected anything less, really. She was charming, funny, intelligent…what was there not to like? She had instantly hit it off with the whole group and they'd all accepted her with open arms.

"Introducing me to Mels is the only good thing my father has ever done for me," Fitz finally responded as he watched Mellie finish up on the dance floor and start walking toward where he was sitting. He noticed that she shivered a bit and stood to take off her jacket. The day had been perfect for an outdoor wedding, but the night air was starting to turn cold. He draped the jacket over her shoulders when she arrived. "I don't want you to catch a chill."

"Thank you."

The only seat available was his. He could have just stood and let her have it, but he had a better plan in mind. He sat back down then pulled her into his lap, resting his hand on her hip. The group of friends sat around laughing and talking for over an hour before Fitz noticed Mellie trying to stifle a yawn. She'd had a long flight, a long day, and no time to rest.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" Fitz asked as he stroked Mellie's back. He reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "You've got to be exhausted."

They both laughed as his friends let out a collective "aww" at the mushy display of affection. Before she could even get a word out to answer his question, she yawned again. Yes, it was definitely time to get her back to the hotel and in bed. They said their goodbyes to the happy newlyweds and the rest of Fitz's friends. After a round of hugs, they made their way to the car Fitz hired and settled in for the 45 minute ride back to the hotel. Mellie almost immediately cuddled up against him, crossing her legs toward him. She fell asleep soon after and he was determined not to wake her until they arrived at their destination.

When they made it back to their room, Fitz took a seat at the edge of the bed, kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie. Mellie had placed his jacket neatly in a chair and was making her way over to sit on the other side of the bed when Fitz caught her wrist and pulled her to stand between his legs. He said nothing, just bent and tugged at her foot until she lifted it for him. She had to rest her hands on his shoulders for balance. He unbuckled one shoe then the other and removed them from her feet. When he was done he cupped her hips in his hands and rested his forehead against her stomach. He could feel her delicate fingers sliding through his curls as he fought the urge to slide his hands beneath her dress. He wanted to make love to her so badly it was almost painful.

"Unzip me, please?" she asked, turning her back to him and sweeping her hair aside. He stood and obliged her request, letting his knuckles drag lightly along the smooth skin of her back. He finish with a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. She inhaled sharply and quickly turned to face him. He thought he'd pushed his luck too far and opened his mouth to apologize, but she cut him off by crashing her lips to his.

He was surprised at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss and rested his hands on her lower back, then slowly moved them lower until her perfect backside was safely in his grasp. Mellie busied her hands by removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Finally stepping back from their kiss, she made a move to discard her dress, but Fitz stopped her and removed it himself. She was standing before him in a black lace bra and matching panties and she was breathtaking.

"You are so beautiful," he said, stepping toward her. With one finger, he raised her chin until she was looking up at him. He couldn't resist pressing a sweet kiss to that adorable dimple. "Are you sure about this, Mels? If you're not ready I understand. I…"

"Fitz," she interrupted. "I'm fine. I'm ready. I want this."

"I'm overdressed," he smirked and quickly stripped down to his boxers. Taking her hand, he led her over to the bed and laid her down gently before sprawling out beside her.

Pulling her into his arms, they made out for what seemed like hours. Fitz wanted to take his time with her, to show her every ounce of love he had for her in his heart through his worship of her body. Somewhere along the way, in a flurry of hands and lips, her bra and panties disappeared along with his boxers. She gasped into his mouth as his thumb lazily caressed the hardened peak of her nipple.

"I love you, Mellie," he whispered as he kissed along her jaw line and down her neck. It never occurred to him that this was the first time he'd said it, but it felt right. He lightly grazed her collar bone with his teeth before continuing to kiss down her body and give her breasts ample attention—suckling one nipple then the other.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he continued on his mission—lips soft against her skin as he kissed down her stomach. Soft moans escaped her lips as he neared his destination causing memories of their first meeting to flood his head. Raising up onto his knees, he kissed both of her knees before parting her legs, leaving her splayed open before him. He let his eyes drink in the sight of her, let himself inhale the intoxicating scent of her arousal and he didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, but he was thankful.

He couldn't stop himself any longer. He had to taste her, feel her, and hear her call out his name as he pleasured her. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to the small patch of neatly trimmed curls between her legs. He let his tongue delve into her folds, taking his time to tease her until her hips started to thrust seeking more pleasure. She wanted more and he was more than willing to give it. Slowly, he slid one finger into her—testing her reaction before adding a second and then gently circling her clit with his thumb.

Her hands fisted the sheets and her back arched up off the bed at the sensation. Fitz couldn't help but be a little bit proud of his handiwork as her mouth formed a satisfied "o." Her hips moved in time with the slow, steady rhythm of his thrusts and he knew she was getting close when her inner muscles started to clench around his fingers. Shifting above her, he leaned down to suckle softly on her nipple and just that quickly she was falling apart…a strangled squeak escaping her lips and her orgasm washed over her. Never faltering, he continued to stroke her until she became too sensitive and pushed his hand away.

"Oh my, Fitz, that was…"

"Just the beginning, baby," he interrupted as he licked every drop of her from his fingers. Mellie's chest heaved as she tried to get her breathing under control. While she recovered, he made his way over to the nightstand and rolled on a condom.

Settling between her legs, he kissed her. She could taste herself as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't resist kissing her chin before moving along her jawline and neck. She let out a soft moan and squirmed beneath him as her sensitive nipples rubbed against his chest. Just the sound of her alone—it was almost enough to send him over the edge and he wasn't even inside her yet.

"Gorgeous," Fitz whispered as he took a moment to just look into her eyes. She smiled and blushed under his gaze. He pressed another soft kiss to her dimpled chin before claiming her lips once more in a bruising kiss. That dimple was his absolute favorite part of her body. "So cute."

Mellie could feel Fitz's erection hard and hot against her belly and she wanted him inside her so badly she was throbbing in anticipation. Never breaking the kiss, she spread her legs wider, shifted beneath him until his shaft rubbed against her clit and rotated her hips, causing him to moan into her mouth.

"I love you so much, Fitz," she whispered against his lips as her fingers tangled into the curls at the back of his head.

He couldn't wait anymore. He could feel how warm and wet she was even through the barrier of the condom. As gently as he could, he eased into her, finally joining their bodies. She hissed at the feeling and Fitz stilled, allowing her time to adjust to the feel of him. Slowly he began to move, alternating between shallow and deep thrusts, drawing out their pleasure for as long as he could. He was finally making love to the woman he loved and he was in no rush to finish.

"My God, Mellie, you feel so good."

She moaned loudly and he pulled all the way out before burying himself inside her warmth one again. Her back arched off the bed and her hands fisted into the sheets. Fitz took advantage of the opportunity by grabbing a pillow and shoving it between her lower back on the bed, changing the angle of her hips. They were both so close and Mellie gasped at the new sensation as the change in angle brought his pelvic bone in contact with her clit.

Fitz knew she was close when her legs started to shake and she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. She was so tight and wet that he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted to make sure she was taken care of first. Hooking an arm beneath her knee, raising her leg higher and changing the angle once more. He picked up the pace and continued to thrust deeply. A shock of painful pleasure shot though her body as the head of his penis tapped her cervix. A few more thrusts was all it took and she keened loudly and called out his name as her second orgasm wracked her body. The way she clenched around him made Fitz tumble right after her.

Still sheathed inside her, he collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him holding him close. Her fingers played in the curls at the back of his head and he pressed soft kisses to her chest and collar bones as they tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes he rolled off of her and she whimpered at the separation. He extracted himself from the bed to go dispose of the condom and get cleaned up, then returned with a warm washcloth and towel to clean her up. She reached for it, but he stilled her hand and lovingly took care of her himself. Her heart melted just a little bit more.

Fitz left the bed once more to dispose of the towel and cloth, but returned quickly and slipped into a pair of pajama pants. Grabbing and old Navy tee from his suitcase, he returned to the bed and slipped it over Mellie's head. She yawned loudly and flopped back onto the bed. She was exhausted and had an early flight in the morning.

"Honey, could you set the alarm for 6:00 am, please?" She said as she curled onto her side facing Fitz. The alarm clock was on his side of the bed, so he set it, then flipped the switch that turned off both bedside lamps. He lay down beside her and pulled her body closer until she rested her head on his chest. She sighed contentedly as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. She had never felt so relaxed and loved in her life. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Fitz stayed awake for a while longer just listening to her steady breathing and falling more in love with her every minute.


	3. Can I Have This Chance

**Title:** You and I Are a Gang of Losers (3/?)  
 **Chapter Title:** Can I Have This Chance to Be Your Little Romance  
 **Chapter** **Rating:** K

Fitz sighed as he continued to flip through channels trying to find something to watch. It was a pointless activity really. His mind wasn't on television; it was on the date that could have been had he not been as careless and stupid as to strain his groin playing football earlier in the day. It was supposed to be their third date and he had been so embarrassed when he'd explained to Mellie why he needed to cancel. After he'd alleviated her initial concern and assured her he was fine but in no condition to walk around, she was understanding and sympathetic—but Fitz caught the hint of disappointment in her voice.

Despite the undesirable nature of their first meeting, they'd turned out to have quite a lot in common. Surprisingly, their seven year age difference didn't seem to matter at all. Mellie was the most mature twenty-one year old he'd ever met, and also the most ambitious. He could easily see himself falling in love with her one day, but that required spending time with her. Between her school schedule and his Navy schedule, it would be at least a month before they would be able to reschedule their date. He didn't know if he could wait that long.

They'd only been on two dates officially, not counting the night they met, but he had already come to long hearing her laughter. He thought about calling her, but it wouldn't be fair to monopolize her night when he couldn't take her out on the town. She probably already had other plans anyway—he hoped those plans weren't with some other guy. Resigning himself to a boring and lonely night in, he continued to flip through channels before finally settling on some old black & white movie starring Gene Tierney.

He hadn't been expecting company, so he was surprised when he heard a knock on the door. Slowly and carefully, he made his way over to answer and received the shock of his life when he opened it to find Mellie on the other side.

"Mellie? What are you doing here?" he asked, unable to keep the look of surprise of his face. She was standing there bundled up in boots and a coat—perfectly dressed for a Boston winter—with an arm full of bags. Even with her nose red and runny from the cold she was stunningly beautiful. Finally snapping himself out of his shock, he hustled as fast as a man with a pulled groin could to take some of the bags off her hands and usher her inside.

"Well, after you canceled our date, I didn't have anything else to do…," she began as she started to take off her coat and unceremoniously plopped it onto the coat rack near the door. "…so I thought if we were going to be bored at home alone, we might as well be bored together. I was starving, so I picked up some food on my way. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I have some company," he said with a sly smile. "What's in the bags? It smells delicious."

"I was craving something fried, so I picked up fish & chips from Durgin-Park. I also stopped by Mike's Pastry for some red velvet cheesecake. I hope that's ok with you."

"That's perfect, thank you so much. You didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem at all. I wanted to surprise you so I called your mom to get your address. Do you mind if I go freshen up before we eat?"

"Not at all, the bathroom is the down the hall. Second door on the right. I'll grab some plates and open a bottle of wine. Meet you in the living room?"

She nodded in the affirmative before disappearing down the hallway. Fitz couldn't help but walk away smiling. The women he'd dated in the past all waited for him to make the decisions about everything, but Mellie was a take charge kind of woman. He made it to the kitchen as fast as he could and uncorked his best bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. He poured two glasses then busied himself with plating the food and finding a tray to sit everything on. By the time he heard Mellie's footsteps coming down the hallway, he had everything set up on the coffee table in the living room with two big floor pillows at the ready for them to sit on. His apartment was a little drafty and he was glad he'd decided to get a fire going earlier so she wouldn't be too cold.

"Hi," she said shyly when she made it to the living room. It suddenly hit her that this was the first time she was truly alone with Fitz. Their previous dates involved public places and lots of other people milling about, but here it was just her and him.

"Um, hi. I set everything up on the coffee table. I'm sorry, I should have asked if you minded sitting on the floor first," Fitz replied. He was a bit nervous himself.

"I don't mind at all."

"Well, feel free to kick off your shoes and get comfortable if you'd like," he replied with a smile.

Fitz eased himself down onto one of the floor pillows while Mellie busied herself with untying the laces on her boots. He took the opportunity to really drink in the sight of her for the first time that evening. She was dressed simply and comfortably in thick, black leggings and an oversized grey sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder. Her dark, curly locks tumbled messily past her shoulders and her face was free of any makeup yet still had a youthful, natural glow. She was, quite simply, breathtaking. It wasn't until he noticed the blush creeping into her cheeks that he realized he'd been staring a little too long.

"I'm sorry I was staring. You're just so beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied demurely. "Um, we should probably eat before the food gets cold."

Fitz just smiled and nodded his agreement before they dug into their plates. They were both starving, so conversation was limited, but comfortable and pleasant. Mellie caught him up on how her studies were going and he told her as much as he could about life in the Navy. When they were both too full to take another bite, they dimmed the lights and settled on the sofa to watch a movie. Mellie chose _The Princess Bride._ It was one of her favorites and Fitz loved it too, but he found himself watching her more than was watching the movie. There was just something about the way her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled…and her laughter just seemed to bubble out of her like it couldn't be contained.

If he hadn't been sure before, he was absolutely sure now—he was falling for Melody Vivienne Whitney harder and faster than he'd ever fallen for any woman before. Mellie cuddled up beside him as the fire slowly burned down and she was asleep on his shoulder before the end credits rolled. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he carefully eased her head from his shoulder to lying in his lap. He couldn't resist running his fingers through her hair and lightly massaging her scalp. He stopped after a few minutes to cover her with the throw that was resting on the back of the sofa, then returned his hand to her hair.

"Don't stop," she whispered softly as he continued his gentle movements. He wouldn't dare. Grabbing the remote with his free hand, he settled in to watch another movie while she slept.


	4. The More I See You

**Title:** You and I Are a Gang of Losers (4/?)  
 **Chapter Title:** The More I See You  
 **Chapter** **Rating:** M

Mellie had never been so glad to see the driveway of her Santa Barbara home, but at the moment, pulling into that driveway meant the end of an excruciatingly long and exhausting work day—and for that she was thankful. After spending half the day on her feet running back and forth for various things and the other half with her head buried in paperwork, her whole body was aching. All she wanted was to soak in a hot bath and spend the weekend curled up with her husband. No errands, no social obligations…just warm and safe and sleepy in Fitz arms until they both had to return to work on Monday.

As soon as she stepped through the door, the smell of something delicious hit her nose and her stomach growled. She'd worked through lunch and she was starving. Dropping her keys and purse on the table by the door, she followed the smell to the kitchen where she found Fitz busy at the stove. As quietly as possible, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, baby," he said. He turned in her arms and leaned in to greet her properly with a kiss. "Welcome home."

"What's all this?" she asked, genuinely curious as to what he was up to. It wasn't as if Fitz hadn't ever cooked before, but he usually only did it on special occasions. Tired of being on her feet, she stepped out of his embrace and hopped up to have a seat on the island.

Fitz let his eyes rake over her curves. She was dressed for work in a black pencil skirt and matching blazer with a black silk blouse underneath. Sometimes, he just still couldn't believe she was his wife. Mellie leaned back on her palms and smiled as she watched him drink the sight of her in. She loved it when he looked at her like that—like she was everything he's ever wanted. He leaned in and ran a hand up her thigh, while his free hand tipped her chin up so he could press a kiss to his favorite part of her body-the dimple on her chin-before moving up to her lips. They both laughed when her stomach growled loudly.

"Sounds like I need to feed you soon," he replied, turning back to his task at the stove. "I'm making your favorite lasagna, garlic bread, a salad, and I picked up some of that lemon gelato you love for desert."

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Can't I just pamper my wife when she's had a rough week?"

"You'll get no arguments from me. Thank you for doing this."

He finished layering the lasagna, washed his hands, and walked back over to her while he waited for the oven to preheat. Mellie rolled her eyes halfheartedly at the smug smirk he had on his face as he approached. She knew her husband well. He gently parted her knees and hooked his thumbs in the hem of her skirt…eased it up her thighs and pulled her close with a hand at the small of her back until he was snug between her legs. Her breath hitched as she thought about what he had in mind; she needed it after the day she had.

Fitz busied himself with peppering soft kisses along her jawline…stopping to nibble on her hear lobe as he reached the end. He took Mellie's fingers playing in the curls at the back of his head as encouragement to continue down her neck, dragging his teeth along her jugular in that way that got her soaking wet every time. She made a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a growl, hooked her ankles and pressed her heels into the back of Fitz's thighs to pull him in closer. The bulge in his pants provided and the fabric of her panties provided the most delicious friction against her clit and the sound it caused him to make against her ear was almost enough to make her come right then and there.

Knowing she wasn't in the mood for much foreplay, he quickly divested her of her blazer. He thought briefly about ripping open her silk blouse, but he knew she'd kill him for that. It was expensive and her favorite, so he carefully unbuttoned it and let out a low whistle as her bra was revealed. Black, lace, front closure, La Perla…he knew because he'd purchased it for her (for himself, if he was really being honest) along with the matching panties on their anniversary trip to Italy. Easily popping the front closure open with one hand, he couldn't help the fervor with which he attached his mouth to her nipple. Due to their schedules, they hadn't had the time or energy to be intimate all week and he'd been thinking about getting his hands on her all day.

"Ow! Gentle, baby," she hissed, "They're sore."

Fitz released the hardened bud and alternated between light licks and soft kisses. He made a mental note to move their activities upstairs so he could retrieve a condom before things went too far. He knew her body well enough to know that sore breasts meant she was ovulating. He gave the other nipple some attention before moving back up to her lips.

"We should move this upstairs, love. I don't have a condom down here and you're ovulating," he said as he busied his hands with stroking softly up and down her sides, occasionally venturing to cup her breasts or lightly thumb her nipples.

"What would you think if I said we don't need it?" she asked.

Fitz was shocked. They'd suffered a miscarriage over a year ago and it had crushed Mellie. After that, they decided to use protection until she was ready to try again…Fitz didn't think she was ever going to be ready, but here she was looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Fitz, there's nothing I want more than to be the mother of our child…but you're overdressed. Off," she replied while tugging on his t-shirt.

He laughed and obliged, tossing his shirt carelessly on the floor. Her panties and heels quickly joined it and everything became a blur of lips and hands and teeth until Mellie's back was up against the refrigerator and Fitz was thrusting inside her. Fitz couldn't keep his eyes off her face. Head thrown back, eyes closed, hair falling messily over her face, and her bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth—he'd never seen anything more beautiful than his wife in the throes of pleasure. He leaned in to catch her earlobe between his teeth and worry it gently.

"Fuck, baby. You feel so good inside me," she moaned, her nails digging into his arms.

He loved it when his sweet southern belle said things like that. By the sounds she was making, he knew she was getting close, so he picked up the pace. His left hand was gripping her thigh so tight he knew she'd have finger shaped bruises in the morning. He shifted his right hand so he could massage her clit with the thumb in gentle circles. Shifting from her ear, he kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. She was a trembling, moaning mess in his arms and he knew exactly what to do to send her flying over the edge. He pressed a few light kisses to her collar bone then sucked hard and she exploded. He could feel her pulsing around him and that was enough to send him over the edge behind her. He knew he wouldn't have the strength to hold her much longer so he spun them around and slid his back down the refrigerator until they were seated with her straddling him. The movement forced him to slide out of her and she whined a bit.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body as close to his as possible, their bare chests and bellies heaving together as they both tried to catch their breath. He knew how much Mellie craved skin to skin contact after sex and he was happy to oblige. He pressed his hands firmly between her shoulder blades and just held her to him for a few minutes before started to rub her back in broad strokes and shower her flushed face, neck, and shoulders with kisses. They both laughed as the oven beeped, but nobody moved. Finally, Mellie's breathing returned to normal and she pulled back to look Fitz in the eye.

"Feeling better?" he asked, smiling and stroking her messy hair away from her face.

"Definitely more relaxed than when I got here."

"Good. I'm not finished with you yet, though…there's a hot bubble bath waiting for you upstairs. Go have a long soak and relax. By the time you're done I'll have dinner waiting for you in bed and we'll veg out in front of the TV until we fall asleep."

"You are too good to me, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I love you so much," she said before planting both hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"It's not even a fraction of what you deserve, my love."

Finally pulling themselves up from the floor, Mellie straightened her skirt and retrieved her panties and shoes while Fitz pulled up his sweatpants. Before he could slip his shirt back on, Mellie snatched it from his hands and declared she would be sleeping in it—and nothing else. With her hands full, she turned to make her way up the stairs, squealing when Fitz smacked her ass.

As promised, she emerged from the bathroom to find him on the bed with a tray of food. She crawled in beside him and they ate, talked, and laughed until they were about to burst. They cleared the dishes and brushed their teeth before cuddling into the plush linens of their bed once again. Fitz could tell Mellie was already sleepy by the way she was twirling a lock of hair around her finger, but he let her pick the movie anyway. Twenty minutes into The Girl Can't Help It, he looked over to find her curled up on her side sound asleep. Flicking off the TV, he tucked the duvet around her shoulders and kissed her forehead softly. Sometimes he just couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky.


	5. Night and Day

**Title:** You and I Are a Gang of Losers (5/?)  
 **Chapter Title:** Night and Day  
 **Chapter** **Rating:** T

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They are truly appreciated and I'm glad you're still interested in these little glimpses into Fitz and Mellie's past.

"Babe! We've got to go soon or we're going to miss our reservation!" Fitz called as he stood in the full length mirror in the bedroom adjusting his tie.

"I know, I'm moving as fast as I can!" Mellie called back from the bathroom. She was busy trying to tame her hair into something presentable. It was Fitz's fault they were going to be late—he was the one who didn't give her any notice that they were going out to dinner. She had gotten held up at work and made it to his place little later than usual. He'd rushed her off to the bedroom to get dressed the second she came through the door…gorgeous new black dress and matching shoes already waiting for her on the bed.

She knew he was up to something. They'd both been accepted into Yale Law…maybe he wanted to celebrate that? She wasn't sure, but she decided to play along out of curiosity alone. She was tired, but at least it was Friday night and she had the whole weekend to rest if Fitz could keep his hands to himself long enough for her to get some sleep. She finished her hair and checked to make sure her makeup was still intact before padding barefoot back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done. I just need to get my shoes on," she said, rushing around the side of the bed to retrieve them. She steadied herself with one hand on the wooden post at the foot of the bed as she slipped the first shoe on.

"My God, you are stunningly beautiful. It's still hard to believe I get to call you my girlfriend sometimes" Fitz said in appreciation. He always said the sweetest things to her. She smiled up at him, blushing slightly. The distraction caused her to slam her knee into the bedpost hard enough to make her let out an impressive string of curses.

Fitz rushed over to her and guided her to sit on the bed while he kneeled to check out the damage. As gently as possible he prodded her knee. It was sore and would likely bruise, but there didn't seem to be any major damage. He kissed it softly then picked up her remaining shoe and slipped it onto her foot. Mellie made a move to stand, but he stopped her.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time to say this, but I just realized any time I'm with you is perfect," Fitz said after taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I love you, Mellie. I love you in a way that I never thought possible. Love the way you see it happen in the movies, like it's this force of nature that just changes you, seemed like a fantasy. I was just starting to accept that true, all-consuming love was a fantasy—then this crazy, gorgeous, blue-eyed ball of energy came into my life and it was like a lightning bolt shot straight into my heart. I've never been sure about many things in my life, but the one thing I am sure of is that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my days with. You're the reason my heart beats."

Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, Tiffany blue box. Taking her trembling hand in his, he looked into her teary blue eyes and continued.

"As cliché as this sounds, you make me a better man, Mellie. You make me want to achieve great things because I want to be worthy of you. I want to be the man you deserve—not just as your lover, but as your protector, your caretaker, and your life partner. You push me, you support me, and you give your heart so freely even when I don't deserve it. I was going to do this at the restaurant, but I just couldn't wait," he said as he popped the box open, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring in a platinum setting. "Melody Vivienne Whitney, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mellie screamed, throwing herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. She nearly caused them both to topple into the floor, but Fitz was able to keep his balance and support his sobbing fiancé. He loved the sound of that.

"It's not really official until you let me put the ring on your finger, honey," he whispered while stroking her back.

"Oh, yeah, right. Go ahead."

He shook his head as she sat back up and offered him her hand. He happily slid the ring on and was relieved to find that it was a perfect fit. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her hand before standing and pulling her up with him. He claim her lips in a searing kiss and let his hands roam her curves. After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked down to admire her newly acquired jewelry.

"It's beautiful, Fitz," she said softly.

"You're beautiful. Why don't we skip the restaurant and order in? We'll have your favorite meal and after that, I'll have mine," he said suggestively while trailing kisses down her throat.

"No," she said firmly, pushing him away. "We have a reservation to make and a wedding to start planning."

"Oh my God, you are going to be the worst Bridezilla, aren't you?" Fitz said, laughing. "What happened to my sweet girlfriend?"

'She's your fiancé now and because we're super close, I happen to know that if you take her out for a night on the town, there's a 99.9% chance she'll let you have her for dessert."

Fitz's jaw dropped a little, but he quickly recovered and cleared his throat.

"Why are we still standing here, let's go!" he said, grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the door so fast she barely had time to grab her purse.


End file.
